That SEXY Blue Silk Shirt?
by Mello-83
Summary: This story takes place during the period where Maggie and Jonathan are together but during a visit from Bianca, she and Maggie come to terms with their attraction for one another and wonder if that attraction will become much more...?


BAM: A Short Story: Bianca and Maggie start a relationship while Maggie's still with Jonathan!!

The BAM characters and back history belongs to AMC, ABC, & Disney,

I'm just borrowing and re-working them to suite my own fantasies.

**That SEXY Blue Silk Shirt!?...**

**Chapter One: **_**There's Something about you...**_

Bianca stopped by to see Maggie, her bestfriend,..._**her soulmate**_...and no matter how hard they both tried to deny it; that's exactly what they are to each other. For Jamie and Babe had run off together and Bianca was feeling...well let's just say Bianca was in a bit of a melancholy mood, and was missing her good friend, Babe, or so she thought, whom by the way; is a lyin', cheatin', baby stealin' bit...oh, yeah, anyway...Bianca needed to see Maggie, the person she cared for most, besides Miranda, her little girl, for whom she thinks is living in heaven with God right now, but that's not the case, only Bianca isn't aware of it, yet. Anyway, she has to ask Maggie how she's doin' after Babe and Jamie's unexpected exit. Since Jamie and Maggie are good friends too, friends with benefits, that's what Maggie called it, i.e. they did the deed, got busy, bumped nasties, made out, screwed, however you want to put it, they had an intimate, well, a physically intimate knowledge of one another, yeah, Jamie and Maggie were close... And once Bianca gets to Maggie's place and sees her in that blue silk shirt... BAM! Bianca is gonna wanna get physically intimate with her bestfriend too.

_**A Knock at the door...**_"Bianca? Maggie said with surprise, as she opened the door, a bundle clothes in hand. _Bianca Montgomery, now_ _standing at Maggie's front door; the epitome of a young wealthy sophisticate, in a chocolate brown corduroy blazer, brown, green and red plaid pleated knee length skirt and black Kate Spade knee-high stiletto boots. Maggie began musing about her estranged bestfriend, 'Whew! She just gets more beautiful everyday.' _"You're leaving too?" Bianca questioned with a hint of humor, pointing to the clothes Maggie's holding. But in her mind she was thinking... _My God, Jonathan is one lucky SOB; he has no idea what a treasure he has, just look at her - and in that shirt,... Damn! She's sexy!..._ "No, just packin' away summer stuff, come in." The auburn haired cutie said as she walked over to the big comfy beige chair by the door and dropping the clothes onto it. "What brings you by?" Maggie asked Bianca whom at the time was slyly checking to see if someone, nay; Jonathan Lavery was lurking about. Bianca and Maggie were now standing face to face, and as they did Maggie began lamenting to herself about their last encounter at her apartment just a few short days ago. _Holding tight to one another at the front door... Jonathan glaring just six feet away as he sat on the sofa, taking in everything; every tilt of Maggie's head when Bianca spoke to her, the hitch in her breathing as Bianca gently touches the soft smoothness of her shoulder when she asked how she's doing...yeah Jonathan takes it all in...the way Bianca lingers in Maggie's eyes, giving her that special smile that she thinks no one notices, the smile that she reserves only for her Maggie._ Yep, oh Jonny boy sees it all...and he don't like, not one bit!

"Maggie, have you heard from them, Babe - and - Jamie, I mean?" Bianca asked Maggie with concern in her voice.

"No, have you?" Maggie queried to Bianca as she gave her a curious look, one that Bianca clearly takes note of.

Walking around Bianca and slightly brushing up against her as she does, Bianca feeling a twinge of heat as Maggie made her way to the kitchen counter to take a sip of the orange juice she started before Bianca stopped by. "Bianca, can I...ask you something?" Maggie inquired, taking a slow sip of her juice as she waited for Bianca to reply.

Staring at Maggie with a strange mix of want and wonder she curiously responded with... "Sure, go ahead, shoot."

"Can you"...pausing a beat then taking another sip of juice, saying..."give us a call before you just drop by... again...?" Maggie, now searching Bianca's eyes to get a sense of what she was thinking and feeling.

Eyes wide with astonishment, then quickly blinking; opening her mouth to speak then closing it again before she answers... "Us, did - you - say - us?" Breaking down each word as if she needed to hear it more clearly, which she did.

"Yeah, me and Jonathan, he's moving in, isn't it great?!" Maggie said just a bit too enthusiastically.

A moment of tense silence then moving closer to Maggie Bianca offers... "Sometimes... I think it's best to just wait awhile... before moving right in; ya know, take your time and get to know each other better." The tall statuesque brunette urged.

In a tone that sounded more like she was trying to convince herself rather than convey any real emotion about the situation at hand, saying to Bianca... "Well, why not take all the love and happy you can get in this world, if it feels right?" Maggie giving Bianca a weak smile as she sat her juice back down on the counter and walked right passed Bianca to sit on the sofa.

"Well, I guess you've made up your mind then, uh?" Bianca currently joining Maggie on the sofa and giving her an intensely emotional stare.

"What, - you don't think Jonathan and I moving in together is a good idea. You still think Jon is bad news, don't you?" Maggie said in a defensive manner all the while in her mind _**her thoughts were imagining how it would be if she and Bianca were living together again, but only this time they wouldn't be roommates, they'd be lovers, girlfriends. Maggie wondered what it would be like to wake up next to Bianca instead of Jonathan. She fantasized about making love with Bianca, how soft and supple her skin would feel, how Bianca would respond to her touching her in the most erotic places on her body, kissing and licking her in her most intimate spot, making her cum, over and over again.**_

"Maggie, Maggie," Bianca shouted, bringing Maggie out of her beautifully naughty rumination..."where'd you go?" Binx wondered aloud.

"Oh - I...I - no where, school, Jon and me, you - and - me." Maggie spoke the last part of that sentence in a somewhat timid voice, not wanting Bianca to read too much into it.

Inching her way toward Maggie Bianca relaying..."Whatta you mean, you and me - what exactly about us were you thinking?" Binx questioned the enticing med-student with a mild indication of desire in her tone.

"I never mind, Bianca, it was nothing, really." As Maggie started to get up off the sofa, Bianca grabs her by the wrist and says...

"Maggie, wait,"...Maggie loosing her balance; starts falling into Bianca's lap, and accidentally hitting her in the right eye as her hand flung slightly from the jerking motion when Bianca grabbed her.

"Oh God, Binx, I'm sorry, Maggie said softly, now planted firmly on Bianca's thighs, checks the brunette's eye for any redness or swelling, continues to say..."it's your fault - ya know, mauling me like that." Maggie conveyed in a jovial manner.

"I did not maul you, Maggie, I gently pulled your wrist to get your attention and then you lost your balance. What was in that orange juice, anyway - gin." Bianca smiled a luminously wicked grin as she rubbed her eye to cut down the soreness.

"Let me see it," Mags said, then gingerly began to stroke Bianca's eye giving it a tender sensuous kiss, continuing to say... "there, all better." She then smiles warmly at Bianca.

Bianca sitting there speechless for a moment or two after their strangely erotic encounter then gathering her breath and thoughts before she huskily spills out in a lustful voice... "Thank you - that, um, made it - ah, a lot better." Clearing her throat then giving Mags a sexy smile.

"Well, you - are - very - welcome, anytime." Maggie uttered in somewhat suggestive tone.

_**Maggie licking her lips then lowering her hand further down Bianca's face begins smoothing her fingers over the brunette's porcelain cheek as her thumb seductively caresses the voluptuous brunettes slightly pouty lips. Maggie then positions herself at a more comfortable angle before descending upon Bianca's voluminous lips. Circling them with her tongue and after that smoothly moving inside the younger woman's mouth and thoroughly exploring each area as if her life depended upon it. And obviously it does because Bianca in retaliation from the unexpected assault aggressively grabs the back of Maggie's head and pulls her closer; starting to counter attack the smaller woman's viscerally provocative actions.**_

_**Maggie pulling away from the intensely racy make-out session. Breathlessly voices... **_"Muhmm, ah, B, as much as I enjoyed that uhm..." Cut off by Binx saying... "Hardcore make-out session," Bianca throatily declared. Maggie laughing in-between catching her breath... "Yeah, I really think we need to stop - I mean,"...licking her lips as she runs her fingers through her hair... "that was pretty intense and we aren't even - ya know, _dating_? - God, Bianca I'm with Jonathan, - I just asked the man to move in with me and now I'm here," ... motioning with her head towards Bianca's lap..."sitting - where I'm sitting, doing what I'...I'm doing, with you, it's..." Cut off by Bianca for a second time, saying... "Yeah, I guess you're right. We should stop before this escalates into something neither one of us will be able to control." At the present time giving Maggie a piercing stare. "Or want to...control." The sensual auburn haired doctor to be uttered.

_**Bianca now caressing Maggie's thighs as she lingered in her eyes for a connection**_ in which she instantly receives. Maggie at the moment bending down to place another soft slow kiss to the dark chestnut haired woman's lips, and as she does the two women hear the jingle of keys at the door; Maggie then jumps up saying... "Oh shit, it's Jonathan!" Wiping her mouth slightly at the corners before turning to see if Bianca is getting herself presentable, and seeing that she is, Maggie then runs to let Jon in; welcoming him with a huge, yet forced kiss as Bianca looks on in well cloaked disapproval.

"Hey, baby, how did the arraignment go?" Maggie sweetly speaking to Jonathan as he bows down to give her a hug and Bianca a light nod of hello then a small smirk, walking toward the kitchen counter to prepare himself a drink before he begins his conversation... "Actually, honey, it went really well." Maggie currently standing directly in front of Jon motioning for him to have a seat on the sofa with Bianca, then saying..."Baby, why don't you sit down, and I'll get you something to drink, Bianca, I'm sorry would you like something - to drink, Mags offered then Binx replies with... "I'll just have whatever you're gonna have, Maggie,"...staring at Jon with a slightly raised eyebrow, Jon continuing his story. "They arrested Ethan Ramsey again. Yeah, that joke of a police dept. finally found some real evidence on that wanna be killer...and hopefully this time it'll stick." Jonathan talking to Maggie but glaring at Bianca, just waiting with baited breath for her to defend that phony, gentleman, Brit yet again.

" What evidence is that, Jonathan? Because Ethan was cleared of all charges pertaining to the gun used in Ryan's shooting, so I don't understand were there two weapons used, two guns; perhaps?" Bianca said, with some indignation in her voice.

"Ya know what, Bianca, I knew...pointing his right index finger at her for emphasis...I knew you were gunna defend that murderous limey! What I don't get is why you're so hell bent on believing that Ramsey fella, over your, as you say - very dear friend...Jonathan placing is hand over his heart for emphasis...Ryan. Mags told me that, my brother helped you through a really difficult period in your life, so how can you choose Ramsey over Ryan?...Bianca now turning in Maggie's direction giving her a disheartening look, -_ the last person on earth Bianca wants to know anything about her innermost secrets and flaws is Jonathan Lavery,_ who's currently in the way of her having the one person she's always wanted. And Bianca feels a little betrayed by Maggie's choice in a confidant, as well a lover.

Pushing herself off the sofa preparing to leave, relaying to the less than Lavery brother..."Look, Jonathan, I don't owe - you - any explanation whatsoever. Not about Ethan nor Ryan, for that matter. But - just for the record, I do CARE a great deal about your brother, Jonathan, and I hope that whoever shot him is found and persecuted to the full extent of the law, but Ethan"...pausing to look directly in Jon's eyes to make her point crystal clear..."is NOT the one who shot Ryan, regardless of what you - might think." Bianca made her opinions known then gathered her purse, turning on her stillettoed heel to face Maggie, commanding...Maggie can you walk me out, we need to talk."

Maggie walking over to Jonathan and handing him a beer and placing a quick peck on his lips, saying..."I'll be right back, baby." Giving him a warm smile then walking over to the door to see Bianca out. Gently closing the door behind her she and Binx are now in the hallway to the side of the door. Maggie speaks first, "Oh, maybe I should've put on a pair of jeans before I came out here," motioning to her shirt only attire, "I don't want people to get the wrong idea-" Maggie being cut off by an upset Binx. "About what?" The brunette asked harshly. "Um, my wardrobe or lack there of." Maggie answering the young Kane woman in a much softer tone than her bestfriend. "Maggie, why would you tell Jonathan, of all people, about my bulimia, he doesn't need to know anything at all about that!" Bianca sorta shouting at Maggie as she glared over her. "Well, Bianca, I didn't tell Jon about your eating disorder - Al..." Maggie being cut off yet again by a very angry Bianca. "Well, why the hell did he say that you told him about how Ryan helped me with me problems!" Mags is at the moment moving further away from the door so Jon wouldn't hear. Responding to Binx outrage, conveying..."If you'd please just calm down and let me finish speaking,... Bianca now settling down some, as Maggie continues...what I was trying to say is that all I told Jonathan was that you had "a problem" that Ryan helped you through, I didn't give him any details, Bianca, so please give me some credit. I mean, I am still your bestfriend, aren't I? And I know we haven't been as close recently but I hoping that'll change soon. So, please believe me when I say that I would never divulge any of your intimate business to anyone, not even Jon." Maggie now looking straight through to Bianca's heart and soul, because there were tears in the brunette's eyes. "Maggie, God, I'm so sorry, please forgive for acting like...like such a jerk. I know you wouldn't do anything to intentionally hurt me. Again, I'm very sorry at how I reacted to you. Will you accept my apology?" Bianca now gazing into the shorter woman's eyes as she waited for a response.

"There's nothing to forgive, Bianca, you were upset, and you don't really know, Jon the wa-" Cut off by an inquisitive Binx.

"Do you? - Know Jonathan, I mean? How well do you _**really know**_ him...Maggie?" Bianca asked her bestfriend with heartfelt concern.

"Bianca, I know - that it's only been a short time that I've known Jonathan, but we've become pretty close and well...he's a good guy, Bianca, honestly, he is - maybe, a bit intense at times, but he's a good man." Maggie spoke those words to Bianca like she meant them but deep down inside Maggie had some reservations, but she's just trying to get to know the man a little more before...like everyone else has; jumping to the wrong conclusions about him. But maybe she should listen to her inner voice? "Anyway, aren't you always saying that you shouldn't judge book by it's cover?" Mags said as she gave Binx that sexy lop-sided grin.

Binaca standing only a couple of inches away from the slightly older woman in front of her. Looking down into warm chocolate orbs replying with... "Yes, I have said that before, and maybe it should apply to Jonathan to, I mean, you obviously find him attractive and he must have some other attributes that you like or you wouldn't be with him - right?" Bianca queried to Maggie about Jon.

"Right." Was Maggie's simple reply. In which she said somewhat distantly to Bianca.

"Okay, on that note I'd better leave so you won't be arrested for indecent exposure." Motioning to Maggie's very sexy attire.

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot. And, oh, Bianca," Mags, with her head down, and arms folded across her stomach; saying this part in a bit of a whisper so Jon wouldn't hear... "about what we did earlier - before Jonathan came home...Bianca literally flinching when Maggie says that..."I think that was just an aberration." Giving Bianca a lingering gaze.

"Really? Because I don't. Maggie, I believe that what we did was meant to happen and the truth be told, I'd like it to happen again, and often." Bianca smiling as she relays her feelings to Maggie and doing so with a sexy confidence that she'd never conveyed before. And Maggie liked that, a lot. Bianca continues to say... "Maggie, I want to keep seeing you, not just as my bestfriend...moving closer to the tempting doctor to be...now I know we had this conversation be-" Cut off by a very impatient Jonathan coming out to check on the situation between the two woman.

_**The Door Swinging Open**_ and Jon beginning to say with a beer bottle in hand... "Mags, are you and Ms. Montgomery okay out here, do you need a referee _or maybe a chaperone?" _ Jonathan spoke with slurred speech. He was already working on his third beer by this time.

_Bianca glaring at Jonathan with disdain as Maggie tried to convince Jon to go back in the apartment and that she'd be there in a few minutes._

"Baby, just give Bianca and me another minute, - two, tops." Maggie smiling at Jon as she gingerly pushes him back in the apartment.

"Al-alright, two minutes, you promise." Jon, putting up two fingers at Maggie then allowing her to guide him back into their apartment. As Bianca looked on in disgust.

Maggie kissed Jon on the cheek and closed the door. "Oh-kay where were we, ah yeah, you wanna see me like you're seeing Lena?"Maggie said with a bit of venom to Binx.

Bianca taking Maggie's hands in hers, saying... "Maggie, - we've been running around in circles about the way we feel about each other for far too long now, and frankly I just don't wanna keep playing this game anymore,"...pulling Maggie into her arms... "Maggie, I Love You, and I want to be with you,"...searching the shorter woman's eyes for a response, continuing to say... "in every way." Bianca speaking truthfully to Maggie, and as the auburn haired woman longingly gazed at her taller bestfriend, it was now her turn to be honest for once and for all with Bianca.

_**tbc...**_


End file.
